The Pokemon Creation Story -- Mew Christ's Great Mission
by ShizukaMikudou
Summary: In the beginning, Arceus created the heavens and the earth. Written by an actual Christian Pokemon fan who's studied the Bible, so that's just how legit this is.


In my Bible class, for a final project, we're making a presentation that shows what we learned about Jesus, so I'm writing a pokemon crossover fanfic. C: (I'm Christian, btw ^^)

I had noticed how parodies of Pokemon and the Bible had been made in fanarts like the one of Arceus sitting at the table with twelve legendaries. And often times, fans wondered, "If Arceus is God, then who is Jesus?" Also, I chose the eighteen starters instead of legendaries because it should be known that the twelve disciples of Jesus weren't like "super human" or "demi-gods." They were average people just like you and me, even the poorest of the poor who couldn't even get into collage (back then, a few weren't good enough to become an apprentice to a scribe, which was a very good thing, so they just worked for their family as fisherman or farmers). Starter pokemon are similar because the only thing that makes them special is that they were chosen to be the starters of each region. ^^

Most Pokemon/Bible comparisons end incorrect and/or do not portray the Bible as it actually is meant to be portrayed. It shows what people know about Jesus and the Bible XD So here is a Pokemon/Bible parody written by a _Christian_ who has actually studied the Bible.

* * *

In the beginning, Arceus created the heavens and the earth. Arceus appointed Kyogre to govern the seas, Groudon to govern the land, and Rayquaza to govern the sky. Arceus created Dialga who governed time, Palkia who governed space, and Giratina who governed the antimatter. But Giratina became arrogant and proud of his power and thought he was the strongest pokemon in the world. Giratina fought with Dialga and Palkia in his greed for dominion over the world as its God. So Arceus banished Giratina to the Distortion World, and Giratina reigned over all antimatter, imperfection, and everything that rebelled against Arceus.

Arceus created all of the pokemon on earth and gave them life, and it was very good. But mankind and pokemon began committing evils and defiling Arceus's beautiful world with sin, and thus they joined Giratina's side and rebelled against Arceus by doing evil. It seemed that the only option left was to wipe out the humans and pokemon from this world and destroy everything so that Arceus could create a brand new flawless world, but Arceus had another plan. The all-powerful creator of the world loved his creation, and decided to find a way to redeem them of their sins so that they would not have to go to the Distortion World. He would send them a savior, a pokemon who would live a blameless life, and who would pay the price in their stead for all the evil they had done. This way, pokemon and humans would still have another chance to be forgiven of their sins so that they too could go to heaven and would not have to suffer in eternal damnation in the Distortion World.

Over the next several hundred years, Arceus prepared the world for the arrival of the Messiah. He was determined not to give up on his creation. Arceus so loved the world that he sent his only beloved son, Mew, to be its savior. And Mew did just as he was sent to do. he lived a perfect life and was innocent and blameless. But he spoke often of his father Arceus in heaven, and the servants of Giratina on earth raged at the sound of Arceus's name and tried to attack Mew. They feared their creator not just because they were sinful, but because they were too proud and selfish to let Arceus tell them what to do. But they did not have the strength or power to stop Mew from telling the truth about his father - their father and creator.

Mew traveled throughout the regions, preaching and teaching others about Arceus, and telling them that he was the one Arceus sent to redeem them of their sins. But many of the people and pokemon were too proud and did not want to admit that they were wrong and had sinned, and so they lashed out at Mew, trying to silence him, but failing. Mew gathered disciples from all the regions. From the Kanto region, Bulbasaur and his two brothers, Charmander and Squirtle, left their trainers to follow Mew. From the Johto region, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile left their trainers to follow after Mew. From the Hoenn region, Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip left their trainers to follow Mew and learn from him. From the Sinnoh region, Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup left their previous lives to join Mew on his travels. From the Unova region, Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott dropped their occupations to devote their lives to following Mew. And lastly, from the Kalos region, Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie recognized Mew as the Son of Arceus and chose to follow Mew.

With his eighteen trusted disciples at his side, Mew continued his ministry. For the humans and Pokemon, Mew performed many miracles to prove that he had the power of Arceus. But some still refused to listen to his words and refused to believe that he was the true Messiah, and they called him a liar, a heretic and a mad pokemon. One day, while Mew went without eating for a long time in the desert as a test, Giratina appeared to challenge Mew's ability to live a perfect life, for if he could shake Mew and cause him to fail in his mission, then Giratins would no longer have to worry about losing to Arceus for the time being. Giratina used his best tactics to get at Mew's weak points, but Mew always found a way to trick the devil, and Mew won. This was another foreshadowing to Arceus's final victory over Giratina and all the evil he has done once and for all.

Soon the time drew nearer for Mew to complete his mission on Earth. When he told his disciples that he was going to pay the ultimate price for all of their sins, they hardly believed him. He told all the people of the land that he had come not for the righteous, but for the wicked so that they can be granted salvation as well. Although the pokemon and people of the Kanto region were the chosen ones originally to be Arceus's people, they rejected Mew and did not accept him as Arceus's son. One final night, Mew and his disciples had a final supper together. Mew, holding the bread in his hands before breaking it, told them that the bread represented his body which would be given to mankind. Holding the wine, he told them that it represented his blood which they would spill in order to be forgiven of their sins. But the pokemon, Chimchar, had other ideas that night. Sneaking away during the feast, he met up with some priests and was given thirty Supreme Pokepuffs for telling them where Jesus was.

Later, Mew and his disciples went out into the gardens of Floaroma Town to pray. Though Mew asked his disciples to pray with him and keep him company while he prayed in these final moments on Earth, they failed him and fell asleep again and again. But everyone was awoken when Hoenn pokemon soldiers marched in. Wanting to protect his savior, Charmander sliced off the horn of a Kirlia in his anger. But Mew showed the Kirlia mercy and put its horn right back on and healed it completely, even though Kirlia had come to take Mew away. Mew was taken away to be tried for heresy and treason, but Pontius Aggron could not find any fault with him. So he asked the people if they would rather have Sableye, a notorious criminal who had killed many, or Mew, who had done nothing wrong and had only spoken the truth, and the pokemon demanded to have Sableye freed from imprisonment.

Just like many prophets from hundreds of years before had predicted, Mew was crucified by Arceus's own chosen people of the Kanto region, beaten and whipped within an inch of his life until his entire back had all the skin torn off. To mock him, the pokemon put a crown of thorns on his head, sarcastically calling him a "king". They forced Mew in his beaten and broken state to carry his own cross to the place where he would be killed on it. After stumbling and falling a few times, a kind hearted Ninetales came forth and helped Mew carry the cross. Mew's paws and feet were driven through with long, cruel nails and he was pinned to the cross like a crude sign post with the crown of thorns on his head. Two others who were also being crucified and punished for their crimes were Arbok and Ursaring. Arbok asked Mew for salvation, and Mew told him that that day, he would be with him in Heaven. With peace and happiness in his heart and tears in his eyes, Arbok died smiling. But Ursaring remained silent and did not ask for forgiveness. Mew's disciples abandoned him, but many other pokemon crowded around to mourn and be with Mew in his final suffering moments. Before Mew took his last breath, he announced, "It is finished." And from then on and forever, the wall between mankind, pokemon, and Arceus was broken and salvation was attainable, and Giratina was defeated, even though he thought that Mew's death was his own victory.

But Giratina was wrong once again. Three days later, just as Mew had said he would, Mew rose from death, conquering it. He met up with his disciples and friends, and though it took some time to get them to believe he was real, they eventually believed. Mew bid them a final farewell, as now his job on Earth was finished, and he needed to return to Heaven to get everything ready for all the pokemon and human souls that would be getting salvation and going to Heaven from here on out. He gave them one mission and one last prophecy: that he would return again to this time take everyone up to Heaven so that the final battle between Arceus and Giratina could happen, and all evil and suffering in the world would be finished. He gave them one mission as Christians, "followers of Christ": They were to go out into the world and spread the good news about Mew to everyone so that they could know that their God, Arceus so loved the world that he gave his beloved son, Mew to be sacrificed for the world, so that whoever believed in Mew would not parish in the Distortion World, but have eternal life in Heaven.


End file.
